gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
It's Not Right but It's Okay
It's Not Right but It's Okay (Non è giusto ma va bene) è un brano di Whitney Houston cantato da Blaine Anderson con le Nuove Direzioni (tranne Kurt) nell'episodio Addio, Whitney, il diciassettesimo della terza stagione. Kurt, da qualche giorno, si scambia messaggini innocenti con Chandler Kiehl, un ragazzo conosciuto per caso al negozio di musica. Blaine litiga con il suo fidanzato perché si sente trascurato. In realtà, il motivo principale per cui non manda più molti sms a Kurt è perché vuole abituarsi alla sua mancanza, che sentirà in maniera particolarmente acuta quando Kurt dovrà lasciare Lima per frequentare la NYADA. Testo della canzone Blaine: Friday night you and your boys went out to eat Then they hung out But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out Then four of you were really cheap 'Cause only two of you had dinner I found your credit card receipt Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni Kurt: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy Blaine: I'll pack your bags So you can leave town for a week, yes I am The phone rings And then you look at me You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th Street, boy So why did 2-1-3 Show up on your caller ID? Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Pack your bags, up and leave Don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway Close the door behind you Leave your key I'd rather be alone Than unhappy Le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): I have been through all of this before (I've been through all this before) So how would you think (Don't think about, don't think about it) That I could stand around and take some more? (Get goin', get goin') Things are gonna change (Things are goin' to change baby) 'Cos I don't wanna be a fool anymore (You don't stand no chance boy) That's why you have to leave (I say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh) So don't turn around to see my face (Don't turn around) Blaine insieme alle Nuove Direzioni: There's no more tears left here For you to see Blaine: Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me Was it really worth you going out like that See I'm moving on And I refuse to turn back See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for me It turns out Nuove Direzioni: You were making a fool of me Nuove Direzioni (Blaine): It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay) I'm gonna make it anyway (I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yeahhh) Pack your bags, up and leave (Close the door and leave your keys) Don't you dare come running back to me (I'd rather be alone than unhappy) It's not right, but it's okay (It's not right, it's okay baby) I'm gonna make it anyway (I can pay my own rent) Close the door behind you (Pay my light bills) Leave your key (Take care my business) I'd rather be alone (Oh, oh) Than unhappy (Ohhh) Curiosità *Nella performance di Glee dell'episodio, le coppie all'interno del Glee-Club sono state separata a sinistra e destra di Blaine per dare un ulteriore significato alle parole della canzone. Galleria di foto Butitsok.jpg Butitsok_2.jpg NotRightButitsok.png Video Navigazione en:It's Not Right but It's Okay de:It's Not Right but It's Okay es:It's Not Right but It's Okay fr:It's Not Right but It's Okay Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three